DRAMIONE NC Malfoy Ltda
by Mahizidio
Summary: Hermione estava em mais uma de suas monótonas noites de trabalho, até que uma visita inesperada melhorou tudo. Continuação em: Madrugada quente ( www . fanfiction . net /s/8805487/1/ DRAMIONE-NC-Madrugada-quente)


**Se você ainda tem a mente pura, _não _leia! Para quem - assim como eu - já se corrompeu, aproveitem! rs =)**

* * *

**Malfoy Ltda.**

Hermione estava no seu escritório, compenetrada em acabar de preencher um relatório, e tentando ignorar a pilha de pergaminhos que ainda tinha para analisar e a dor de cabeça insuportável latejando sob suas têmporas.

Ela colocou a pena de volta no tinteiro, para em seguida flexionar os dedos a fim de melhorar a circulação. Deixou o olhar pousar por vários segundos na aliança em sua mão esquerda. Provavelmente seu marido já estaria dormindo quando ela chegasse. Era sempre assim, ele saía pouco antes do fim do expediente dela – que já havia acabado há muito tempo, e ela não fazia ideia de que horas chagaria em casa – e deitava-se um pouco para esperar por Hermione, na esperança de que naquele dia ela fosse chegar mais cedo, mas sempre acabava adormecendo. Aquela rotina já estava ficando monótona e cansativa . Ela sentia falta dele, dos beijos, dos toques, de senti-lo dentro de si. Por Deus, a quanto tempo não tinham uma noite só para eles? Achou melhor desviar os pensamentos, antes que a vontade de se tocar superasse seu profissionalismo. Pegou a pena novamente, voltando a escrever no pergaminho coberto por uma enorme marca d'água com os dizeres _Malfoy Ltda.. _Que ironia, era diretora executiva - "a fodona", como sabia que alguns funcionários a chamavam pelas costas – na empresa do cara que fora a pessoa que mais a infernizou na época de escola.

Porra, como a cabeça dela doía. Talvez fosse fome. Colocou os dedos sobre as têmporas, uma simples poção para dor (ou uma boa refeição) resolveria o problema. Era melhor voltar para casa. Antes que pudesse pensar em começar a juntar suas coisas, ouviu um estrondo e quando olhou, a porta de sua sala estava escancarada. Com Draco Malfoy apoiado no batente. Sem ao menos pedir permissão, ele fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até a mesa dela, apoiou as duas mãos na mesma, de modo que pudesse deixar seu olhar bem próximo ao dela.

Ele estava com o cabelo bagunçado, uma barba bem rala por fazer. A gravata prateada estava frouxa no colarinho da camisa preta, que estava para fora da calça. Se Hermione não o conhecesse, diria que ele estava bêbado. Ele estava... estava _sexy. _

"O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui, Granger?" perguntou autoritário como sempre, mas Hermione não se abalou, continuou fitando as íris acinzentadas à sua frente.

"Trabalhando, talvez?" devolveu segundos depois, desviando o olhar para a mesa que começava a arrumar, um sorriso debochado no lábios.

"Mas que porra!" ela voltou a olhá-lo, uma sobrancelha arqueada, instigando-o a continuar. Ele não falou mais nada, começou a andar em círculos em frente a mesa dela, passando as mãos excessivamente pelos cabelos. Hermione se segurava para não rir da cara de desespero dele. Ele parou de andar e olhou mais uma vez para ela, com um sorriso de canto nos lábios. Caminhou lentamente até a cadeira na qual ela estava, virando-a para si e puxando a morena pelo braço. "Vem cá." a levantou; com um braço, tirou de seu caminho as coisas que estavam sobre a mesa, para com o outro sentá-la ali. Ela não disse uma palavra, continuava a fitá-lo. Draco afastou as pernas dela - o que fez a saia social que ela usava subir, deixando as pernas torneadas a mostra – e encaixou-se entre elas. Ele soltou o cabelo castanho do coque frouxo no topo da cabeça, e entrelaçou os dedos nos fios embaraçados.

"Sabe," Draco começou a falar, colado ao pescoço dela, deixando um rastro quente a cada beijo que dava entre as palavras. "minha mulher anda muito relapsa ultimamente. E eu tenho necessidades, então, Granger, se prepare porque..."

Hermione o interrompeu, puxando os fios loiros para que pudesse olhar nos olhos de Malfoy, e cruzou as pernas atrás do corpo dele. "Draco, pode aparecer alguém." ela falou calma, passando os dedos no cabelo sedoso dele.

Draco riu alto, mas logo em seguida a beijou. Hermione não protestou, correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma urgência com a qual ele a beijava. Ele separou seus lábios e sussurrou ao ouvido dela: "Você faz a mínima ideia de que horas são, Granger? Você é a única pessoa que ainda está, _estava_, trabalhando nessa merda de lugar. _Não vai _aparecer ninguém."

Hermione puxou os fios loiros de novo, dessa vez para beijar Draco, com o mesmo fervor de antes. Uma mão dele pousou possessivamente sobre a coxa esquerda dela, enquanto a outra se embrenhava nos fios desgrenhados que eram o cabelo castanho. As mãos pequenas de Hermione caminharam para os botões da camisa que ele usava, rapidamente o despiu da peça e tirou a gravata por cima da cabeça dele, quebrando o beijo. Draco levou os lábios ao pescoço dela, sugando e beijando toda a pele exposta.

"Eu te odeio, sabia?" Hermione perguntou languida, enquanto Draco abria os primeiros botões da camisa dela.

"Fica tranquila, eu te odeio mais." respondeu olhando-a nos olhos e abrindo o último botão. "Ouch" falou irritado ao deslizar a camisa pelos braços finos. "Que mania estúpida essa de usar segunda pele, hein, Hermione?"

Ela soltou um riso baixo e o ajudou a tirar a peça por cima da cabeça; enquanto ela se livrava da pseudo blusa, ele já puxava o sutiã pelos braços dela. Mal se livrou deles, Draco tomou os seios na mão, apertando-os com força, soltou um deles para, no bico túrgido, começar a fazer movimentos circulares com o polegar. Hermione colou seus lábios mais uma vez, empenhando-se na tarefa de abrir o cinto dele, mas desistiu assim que sentiu dedos hábeis a invadir. Apertou ainda mais as pernas em torno dele, e soltou um gemido que se perdeu em meio ao beijo. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior dela, quebrando o beijo; retirou os dedos de dentro da intimidade pulsante dela e passou-os no bico enrijecido do mamilo esquerdo, para sugá-los, com o gosto dela. Hermione não admitiria, mas se ele continuasse ela poderia ter um orgasmo com aquilo. Empurrando-o a fim de finalmente alcançar o botão da calça dele, com demasiada pressa abaixou a calça e a cueca de uma só vez.

Draco soltou um suspiro ao sentir a mão de Hermione sobre seu membro rijo, massageando-o; primeiro na base, em direção à glande avermelhada, fazendo esse movimento repetidas vezes. Os dois sustentavam um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. Ela parou os movimentos bruscamente – a língua passeando com luxúria pelo lábio inferior – desceu da mesa, fazendo menção de ajoelhar-se no chão, mas foi impedida pelos braços fortes de Draco.

"Malfoy!" ralhou, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal.

"Não, Granger, eu estou com pressa, cacete."

"Mas eu quero te chupar, Malfoy" falou baixou, roçando seu corpo ao dele.

"Depois, Hermione, depois..." apertou com força as nádegas dela; desajeitadamente tirou os sapatos e o resto da calça. "Tira isso." disse referindo-se a saia e a calcinha que ela ainda vestia. Abaixou-se para tirar as próprias meias e os sapatos dela. Pegou-a no colo e olhou em volta, procurando o sofá que ele sabia que tinha em algum lugar por ali. Caminhou até ele, agradecendo aos céus por alguém ter colocado um sofá tão suntuoso como aquele na sala de Hermione. Aquela mesa era o inferno.

Hermione ficou em êxtase quando ele deitou-se com ela _sobre _si. Eram raras as vezes que ele, por livre e espontânea vontade, a deixava por cima. E como ela adorava aquilo.

"Agora, faz o que você sabe, sua _Sabe-Tudo_." disse colado aos lábios dela antes de se beijarem intensamente. Hermione se mexeu sobre ele, encaixando seus corpos. Draco a puxou pelas nádegas, deixando-os ainda mais grudados. Ao passo que ela se remexia, ele se sentia cada vez mais apertado dentro dela e apertava com mais forçar as pernas e cintura de Hermione – ela tinha certeza que ficaria com manchas roxas. Não havia passado nem dois minutos e Hermione sentiu-se sendo levantada, para logo em seguida ter Draco sobre si. Ela passou as unhas pelas costas suadas dele, apertando todos os músculos possíveis. Malfoy colocou ambas as pernas dela sobre o próprio ombro; passou a mão direita por toda extensão da parte de trás da perna dela, deslizando até a cintura para em seguida apertar os seios, um pouco maiores do que estava acostumado. Penetrou-a novamente, Hermione contorcia-se e gemia sob ele, o fazendo assumir um ritmo cada vez mais rápido.

Hermione gemeu longamente enquanto espasmos de prazer passavam por seu corpo e o apertava com mais força dentro de si, fazendo ele se jorrar dentro dela em seguida.

Draco saiu de dentro dela, deitou ao seu lado e a puxou para mais perto, afundando o nariz nos revoltosos fios cor de chocolate. Hermione entrelaçou suas mãos sobre a barriga – ainda pouco evidente – dela.

"Draco, será que ele vai ser tão tarado quanto o pai?" ela perguntou após ter depositado um beijo terno no cabelo dele.

"Não sei, só sei que o pai dele não aguenta mais dormir enquanto espera, eternamente, por você." ele a beijou com paixão por vários minutos. Em seguida emendou: "Acho que o seu chefe vai ter dar um mês...não, três meses, de férias. E ai nós vamos viajar e cuidar dessa coisinha que está crescendo ai."

"Faz me rir, Draco. Você sabe muito bem que esse lugar não duraria nem uma semana sem mim por aqui para..."

"É, não mesmo," cortou o que ela falava, "mas eu não me importo, desde de que estejamos fazendo amor loucamente todas as noites."

"Você acha que ele... que ele sabe quando estamos... transando?" ela perguntou indicando a barriga, as mãos ainda sobre ela, a aliança de Draco reluzia sob a luz do ambiente. "Dizem que os bebês sentem tudo o que..."

Malfoy não a deixou completar a frase, beijou-a como sempre fazia quando achava que elas estava falando demais.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, Sra. Malfoy."

* * *

_Bom gente, essa é minha segunda NC, e eu achei que ela ficou meio pobre. Hoje quando eu acordei tive um surto de inspiração, ai eu escrevi e achei tinha ficado perfeito, mas ai quando fui revisar achei que estava um lixo. _

_Bom, espero que tenham gostado! haha _

_Reviews? ^-^_

_Bjos! _


End file.
